Darkness in the Night
by wild horse
Summary: Legolas is forced to spy against Elrond to save the life of someone. Against his own will, he is dragged deeper and deeper into a conspiracy, little realising that he may not be the only spy…and that he may not be able to trust all his friends. *minima


Title: Darkness in the Night

Summary: Legolas is forced to spy against Elrond to save the life of someone.  Against his own will, he is dragged deeper and deeper into a conspiracy, little realising that he may not be the only spy…and that he may not be able to trust all his friends.

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings and all Characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, Redtailhawk and I make no money out of this, so don't sue us.  Please.  :)

Authors: Redtailhawk, Wild horse

Archiving: you can have it, but email us first to ask.  :)

Acknowledgements: Jesus, Padawan Nik-ka

A/n: the language may not be there (hey, we're sw writers okay? :D Lightsabres and whiny Jedi make my day…) and some parts may be a bit AU, but we've tried to fit this into the plot of the lotr, so enjoy…  :)  and this is minimal self-insert, Aliana only appears very very briefly, the fic is mostly on Aragorn, gimli, and legolas.

Chapter 1:

Legolas Greenleaf lay down on his bed, his brown eyes fixed on the ceiling.  Around him, the singing of the Rivendell Elves filled the air, soft and magical, but unable to calm his restless mind.  He sighed.  Normally, he would be out there too, singing together with Elrond, Arwen, Aragorn and the others, but after what had happened today, he was afraid to.

_Why?  He wondered to himself, __why did I ignore those warnings?  I saw them, and I ignored them.  Into a trap, I walked further and further, with my eyes bound close.  Foolish._

Legolas closed his eyes, but the memories of the forest haunted him still.  The soft tread of many feet, the gleam of eyes in the darkness.  They had caught him unaware, and Legolas knew he would have fought to the death rather than have done what he had done, but that was if he had been alone.

He hadn't been alone.  She had been with him.  

Aliana.

After so many years, their paths had crossed again, and he had led her into a trap unknowingly.

_No, Legolas sat up and buried his head in his hands in despair.  Seldom had he felt such despair, he was usually so full of hope, of life, but now, he felt drained, afraid, and hopeless. Helpless.  Stuck between two choices, with no easy way out._

Legolas got to his feet and sighed.  He knew he couldn't rest anymore, so he walked out into the cool night air.  The pale silvery moonlight played on the grass.  There was peace here, peace and quiet, but it didn't invade his heart, or his mind.  He wished he had never left Rivendell, ten days before, but that was so long ago.

_Spy.___

The word was clear in his mind.  Burning, searing, like a hot brand.  It was there.

_Spy…or else…_

The mental anguish was terrible.  But the message was startlingly, frighteningly, clear.   So clear, and it troubled him so much.

_Spy, on Elrond.__  Tell us._

Their exact words, Legolas looked at the ground as his heart grew heavier.

_It's your choice._

Their laughter, not merry laughter like elves, but evil, sinister, cruel.  Legolas sighed and looked towards the trees…

"Friend!" the Elf turned around at the sound of his name.  A hooded and cloaked figure came striding up to him, his face hidden in the shadow of his hood, but Legolas already knew who it was.

"Aragorn," Legolas greeted the Man.

"Why aren't you resting?" Aragorn asked quietly, in his mild-mannered way, not seeming to probe, but yet he was concerned, Legolas could tell.

"I am not tired," Legolas answered, dodging the question.

The tall man of Gondor raised an eyebrow, "Not tired?  You travelled long and far.  Something disturbs your sleep?"

Aragorn had guessed right, as usual.  Legolas looked into his friend's grey eyes, "Yes, and no.  But I would prefer to think about it, alone."  It wasn't a scathing remark, and Aragorn knew it.

He nodded slowly, then turned around.  "When you feel that you do not want to think about it alone, I will be with Elrond and Arwen.  I, too, will not sleep tonight.  I have few enough days left in Rivendell."

Elrond.

Legolas knew he could not see the Elf face to face.  He was overcome with grief and despair.  

_Betray Elrond._

Was it that difficult?  Really?

The answer was no.  It was not difficult to do it physically, Legolas knew, but he couldn't bring himself to betray anyone, because it would break his honour.

_Aliana__ will die if I don't do it…Is she worth this?_

Legolas had no answer to that.  He and Aliana were not lovers.  They might have been, once, a long time ago, but that was long ago.  Now, they were, friend to friend.  He owed her his life, and now that her life was in the balance, Legolas knew he had to repay her.  But to betray Elrond?  To spy?

_Which is more important…__ I still don't' know…_

Review, please?  :)


End file.
